


The New Told Lies

by heatherrchandlerr



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Closeted Character, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heteronormativity, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Questioning, Rejection, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherrchandlerr/pseuds/heatherrchandlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Sawyer has had feelings for Heather Duke for as long as she can remember but Heather doesn't feel the same way. Veronica tries to cover up her sexuality in any way she can even if her measures are a little extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe Deep

**Author's Note:**

> It's a working title. Kurt, Ram, and JD are not in this chapter but I plan on bringing them in later on.

**Veronica’s POV**

 

Okay, okay. You can do this. It’s not that hard. It’s just two sentences. Nine little words. What’s the worst that could happen? I’d like to think that I’ve been friends with her long enough that she won’t /completely/ reject me. Alright let's just practice one more time.

 

10 minutes later and I’m walking up to Heather Duke internally screaming as I prepare myself for what could be either the best or worst thing to ever happen to me.

 

“Um, hi. Heather? Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure kid, what do you need?”

“Um, I have to tell you something. I know I probably should have told you a long time ago but the timing was never right.”

“Okay, well you’re kind of freaking me out, Veronica, so get on with it.”

 

Okay, Veronica, breathe. You can do it. Just like we practiced.

 

“Heatherimgay. Iwannabewithyou.”

Shit.

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Breathe deep, Veronica, breathe deep. “Heather, I’m gay and I want to be with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just needed to get it out in the open.”

 

Okay, fucking hell why isn’t Heather saying anything?? 

"Um, Heather? Did you hear me?"

 

“What the hell! We live in fucking Sherwood Ohio! You can’t just come up to me and tell me you want to be in some fantasy lesbian relationship with me! That’s fucked up! Look I really liked being your friend but I just can’t do this, okay? Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone. I’m not that big of a bitch but I’m also not going to talk to you ever again.”

Okay wow. That was really harsh. What the fuck do I do now?

“Heather? Sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn't say anything along those lines. I think all the underage drinking may be messing with your brain. Anyway, see you at lunch.”  

Fuck, the look on Heather’s face reminded me she's not _that_ dumb. Did I really think she would believe all that? Oh well, what’s done is done. I can’t doing anything about it now except walk away and continue going on with my life as if nothing happened.

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

What the fuck just happened? I have honestly never been more confused in my life. Did Veronica Sawyer really just tell me she wanted to date me and then play it off like I was imagining it? Did she really think that I would fall for that? Not today. I know I told her I wouldn’t tell anyone but I _really_ think Heather and Heather deserve to know who they’re hanging out with. Veronica Sawyer needs to be put in her place and it looks like I’m the only person who can do it.

 

Heather Chandler’s POV

 

After school I walked to Heather’s house with Heather. Heather called an emergency meeting and told us to get to her house as fast as we possibly could.

 

“Why isn’t Veronica here? Should I call her and make sure she got the message?” Heather Mac was always so concerned about everyone being included. Although I did find myself wondering the exact same thing. I like having Veronica around. She makes everything more fun.

 

“Veronica isn’t here because this meeting is about her. There are some things you need to know about her.”

It's probably nothing. Heather always likes to make a big deal out of small things so that she can be the center of attention for a few short minutes. How pathetic…

“Veronica has been lying to us all.”

She probably just told Heather that her hair looked good today.

 

“Veronica is a lesbian and wants to get with me. She told me in the hallway today and then tried to cover it up  by saying that i was imagining it and that all the beer must be affecting my brain. It’s disgusting right?”

Why did my heart just drop? I definitely don’t like veronica so why does it bother me that she has feelings for Heather? Why do I feel so… jealous? I guess if heather won’t say anything I will.

“Jesus heather. Chill out. Does it really matter if Veronica’s a lesbian? She’s still a person.”

“God Heather, I didn’t realize you were a lesbian too.”

“Just because I’m a decent fucking human being doesn’t mean that I’m a lesbian.”

 

I was surprised to hear a new voice in the conversation.

“As long as you know you’re straight you know nothing is going to happen.”

God bless Heather McNamara. She always knows what to say, even if it is a barely audible whisper.

“Besides, who cares if Veronica likes you?” I do. I care.

“I can’t believe you’re all siding with veronica! You guys may be fine with hanging out with a dyke but I’m not. So you all can leave now.”

 

I got up and walked out. Who needs Heather anyway. Veronica will need someone by her side and I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that someone is me.

 


	2. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heather's are shocked by who Veronica's "real" secret crush is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.D. is only mentioned in this chapter but he will be brought in for real soon!!!

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

This is bad news. They’re all going to turn against me. They think I’m homophobic now. What have I done?

Okay, Heather, chill.  You know you have to do whatever you can to make sure people never find out. At least you know they’ll accept you. 

  
  


**Veronica’s POV**

 

Okay, the first day of school since the incident with Heather. Let’s just hope she’s moved on and didn’t tell anyone like she promised. Okay, Veronica, you can do this, they’re walking over here. Remain calm.

 

“Veronica, I told them all about your secret crush…”

Shit.

“Shut up, Heather!” Heather snapped.

Think of something fast. What can I say?

“It’s okay Heather, Heather’s right. I do have a secret crush. I’m just trying to figure out how you could possibly know I like J.D.”

Ok, I totally saved it there. Well, maybe. All of them look really confused. I should probably give them more of an explanation. 

“You know? The new kid. Jason Dean? His dad owns Big Bud Dean construction?”

 

Heather Mac said “Um Veronica, isn’t he kind of like a school shooter? Like his trench coat is kind of creepy.”

“Heather, this is 1989 not 2015, it hasn't become creepy yet.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Heather, I forgot.”

 

“So, Veronica, if you like him so much, why don’t you ask him out? I know you’re not shy with that.” 

Of course this is something Duke would do. I knew she wouldn’t let me get away with this that easy. 

“Hey, Heather, why don’t you lay off Veronica. She’ll ask him out when and if she wants to ask him out”.

Wow, Chandler is really defensive today.

“Well, um I don’t know. You see, the thing is… I, um, I don’t want to be rejected. You know? Because I like him so much.” 

Okay now let’s just hope they’re buying it. 

 

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense I guess. I can ask Kurt and Ram to find out if he’s interested in you. If you want me too.”

Why does Heather Mac have to be so nice. It’ll look even more suspicious if I say no. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. That would be great actually. Um, just make sure they don’t make it too obvious.”

“Alright! I’m on it!”

 

Too late to back out now, Heather’s already on her way to talk to Kurt and Ram. Maybe J.D. is really slow. Like maybe if Kurt and Ram are really subtle he won't even know what they're hinting at. 

 

Heather broke the silence. “Wow, Veronica. Looks like you’ll be getting a date with the  _ man  _ of your dreams. Anyway, I gotta get to class, see you later I guess.”

Heather Duke is definitely not buying it.

Well, of course she’s not buying it. I literally told her I loved her in the hall yesterday. Obviously she’d be suspicious. At least she’s still talking to me.

 

**Heather McNamara’s POV**

 

“Kurt! Ram! Wait!”

“Heather, I’m already late for class and if I fail another test I’m gonna be kicked off the team so I really don’t have time.” Kurt turned to walk away. 

 

I grabbed his hand and spun him around. “Kurt, wait! This is important!” He’s got a lot of nerve, rolling his eyes at me. 

 

“Kurt might be a little preoccupied but you know I can help you with whatever you need…” Jesus christ, Ram can make literally anything sound dirty. 

 

“Okay, Ram, I’m choosing to ignore that. I need  _ both  _ of you for this. Oh my god… Don’t give me that look, you know that’s not what I meant! Can you guys be serious for two seconds!” I hit them lightly on the arm for good measure.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m listening.”

“Thank you, Kurt. Anyway, Veronica really likes that new kid, J.D.”

“The one in the trench coat?”

“Yeah that one, but she doesn’t want to ask him out yet because she doesn’t want to get rejected. Can you two do a little digging and find out if he’s into her?”

“Of course, anything for you, Heather.”

God, sometimes I wish I could wipe that smirk off of Ram’s face. 

“Thank you so much! You’re really doing me a solid!” 

“You remember that in the future…” 

I ran away laughing so I wouldn’t be later to class than I already am.

  
  


**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

“Oh my god. Heather Duke was being such a bitch. It’s clear that Veronica isn’t ready to be out and open about her feelings and Heather is trying to humiliate her!” I stopped for a minute. Okay, Heather, calm down or Heather will catch on.

 

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna talk to her about it after class.”

“Who? Heather or Veronica? Because Heather, I really don’t think you should talk to Veronica, you know like you said, she’s not ready-”

“Chill out, Heather. I’m not fucking stupid. Of course, I’m not gonna talk to Veronica.The best thing we can do for Veronica right now is to pretend we don’t know. I’m just gonna tell Heather to ease up a bit.” Heather Mac is always so concerned about others. I’d say it’s cute if it didn’t annoy me so much. 

 

The bell rang so I set off to find Heather. I spotted her in the hallway so I yelled after her.

“Hey, Heather! Wait up!”

Heather stopped walking and I ran to catch up with her.

“Heather, what do you wa-” I flicked her head. “Aw! What the hell’d you do that for?”

“I just wanted to let you know you’re being a real dick. It’s clear Veronica doesn’t want to talk about this and never intended for me and Heather to find out so get it together and stop being an asshole.”

“Woah, I’m just trying to get her to be honest for once. It’s not fair for her to keep lying to us. I had sleepovers with her, and she  _ liked  _ me the whole time! I’ve got a right to be pissy about it.”

It wasn’t until this moment that I realized Heather was a stone cold bitch. I almost feel sorry for her. 

“You know, Heather. The more I think about it, the more it seems like you made this up for attention. I bet Veronica isn’t really gay and you’re just upset that the spotlight isn’t focused on you.”

“Heather, you can’t possibly think I would make this up. I swear I’m not-”

“I’ve had enough of you today. Come back and talk to me tomorrow.” I started to walk away but turned around for a split second. “Or don’t. The choice is yours.”

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

Nice going, Heather. All I tried to do was make sure no one would find out but instead I ended up pushing everybody away. Maybe I should ease up on Veronica. Maybe… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Heather Chandler bitchy but I'm not sure I like how it turned out. Anyway, please leave any thoughts/feedback you have for this chapter as I can use all the help I can get.


	3. Hey Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Ram aren't complete dicks and Heather Duke becomes somewhat tolerable.

**Kurt’s POV**

Ram and I thought of the perfect way to scare J.D. into going out with Veronica. The only problem was that neither one of us wanted to go through with it. 

 

“Alright man, are we really going to do this?” 

“I don’t know, this doesn’t feel right, why do we have to act like dicks just to find out if trench coat kid will date Veronica.”

“Ram, we can’t come off as soft. We gotta do this. It’s for Heather.”

 

We walked up behind J.D. and Ram got him into a headlock. 

“What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?”

This guy must think he’s really something. He didn’t even flinch.

“Answer him, dick.”

Still nothing.

“Hey, Ram, doesn’t this cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?”

Now that seemed to hit a sore spot.

 

“I’m not a fag. Believe it or not, I’ve never had sexual or romantic relations with another man, nor do I intend to.”

Now we're getting somewhere.

“Oh really? Prove it”

“How do you expect me to do that?”

I saw Ram tighten his grip around J.D.’s neck and then he whispered “You see that girl over there? That’s Veronica Sawyer and she likes you a lot, so if she asks you out you’re gonna say yes. Got it, dickhead?”pummeled

"You decided to come over here and harass me just to get me to go out with some girl?"

I guess Ram must have progressively tightened his grip during his little spiel because J.D. was turning blue.

J.D. choked out “Alright! Alright! Can you let me go now? I can barely breathe.” 

Ram let go. J.D. muttered out a “Jesus Christ” and I could have sworn Ram would have him if he didn’t feel so bad about almost choking him to death.

“But you gotta really sell it. Don’t go making it look like you have to be going out with her. It shouldn’t look like you feel obligated or anything.” I felt that I had to add that just to make sure.

“No problemo. I already kind of had my eye on her. Good to know she feels the same way.” 

J.D. walked away after that. 

 

“Aw yea man! Punch it in!”

We fist bumped.

“Do you think Heather will let us get with her now?”

 

**Heather McNamara’s POV**

 

“Kurt just told me the good news! J.D. is totally into you Veronica! So now it’s time for you to go for it!”

I’ll admit, I feel a little bad about setting J.D. up with a lesbian but I have to make Veronica think I believe her and not Heather. 

 

“Oh wow, yeah. Um, that’s great. But I don’t know. I’ve got a pretty good imagination and I’m pretty sure the J.D. I’m imagining in my head will be a lot better than the real thing and I don’t want to let myself down.”

 

“Well, you never know until you try! I think you should go for it, Veronica! If you don’t you might regret it for the rest of your life.” Heather Chandler tried to be encouraging but from the look on Veronica’s face, I can tell that was the last thing she wanted to hear. 

 

“Yeah, I agree with Heather. I think you guys would make a really cute couple.”

Whatever Heather said to Heather yesterday really worked. Even Heather is pretending she doesn’t know Veronica is a lesbian anymore. What a day. 

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll talk to him after school. Thanks for encouraging me, I would never have the nerve to do this without you guys.” 

Veronica got up and left after that. 

 

“I should probably get going too, you know, class” 

Heather is acting really weird today. Like really out of character. Oh well, it’s probably nothing. Anyway, I desperately need to find out how Heather got Heather to keep it together.

 

“Oh, that… I just told her that I thought she made up the Veronica thing for attention and that I had enough of her bullshit. You know, normal stuff…” 

“But you don’t actually think she made it up right?”

“Of course not! I mean you see the way Veronica talks about J.D. She’s so uncomfortable about it. She’ll never make it as an actress. I only said it because I knew it would shut her up for a bit.”

 

**Veronica’s POV**

 

So much for Kurt and Ram being subtle. I should have known. Those two don’t have a subtle bone in their body. Now I’m stuck. If I don’t ask him out it will look really suspicious. Like, I know they already know that I’m gay but I don’t want them to know I know they know. The more I pretend the more they will forget. Now it’s time to go find J.D.

 

**J.D.’s POV**

 

Today did not go as planned. I mean my day started off by being strangled by two football jocks, I didn’t think Sherwood, Ohio could be this exciting. On top of that, a hot girl is going to ask me out and I basically have to say yes. I wouldn’t say no even if I had a choice but these circumstances make the whole situation feel more intense. I like it. I’m an intense guy. I damn near shot Kurt and Ram with blanks when they snuck up behind me this morning. Oh, crap, start paying attention, here comes Veronica. 

 

“Hi, um, J.D., right?”

“Greetings and salutations, you’re Veronica Sawyer?”

“Yeah, um I was hoping that you’d maybe want to go out sometime? Like with me?”

“Of course, if you’re not busy now you can grab my extra helmet and we can go out today.”

“Um, yeah sure. That sounds great. Well um more than great. Fantastic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of slow but bear with me, the next one will be picking up speed.


	4. We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One big mess

**J.D.’s  POV**

 

Aw shit, here comes Kurt and Ram. I wonder what they want.

 

“Hey, dickhead,” Ram shouted and slapped my back.

“How’d your little date with Verrronica go?” Kurt whispered. 

“Ah, it was okay,” I lied. 

“Dude, you’re blushing through your makeup,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Okay, okay, fine! It was great. Not that it's any of your business. We’re not even friends.” I turned to walk away but Ram shoved me back.

“If we're not your friends then who is?” I opened my mouth to speak. “And don’t you dare say Veronica, she doesn’t count cause you're dating her.”

This time when I turned to walk away. I thought I was in the clear until Kurt shouted after me.

“We’re your friends whether you like it or not, jackass!”

Whatever I gotta go find Veronica.

 

It took me long enough to realize that she would be where ever the Heathers were so all I really had to do was ask a couple dweebs if they knew where they went. 

I ran up to her.

 

“Hey, Veronica! How’s it going” I said, putting my arm around her.

“Um hey J.D… What’s going on?” She said while removing my arm. Okay, I guess that was too soon or something? Maybe she’s just not a fan of PDA.

“I was just coming by to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me today, or if it was alright if I sat with you?”

“Um, whichever you would prefer, I could sit with you or you could sit with me. It doesn’t really matter to me.” She kind of trailed off at the end. I hope she’s okay, she seems kind of out of it. 

“Okay, why don’t you come sit with me?” I grabbed her hand and leaned in and whispered “so we could get some more time alone.” Okay, so Veronica didn’t seem to like that. “Or maybe just so we can chat in a more private area. You know, without everyone getting in our business.” I glanced at the Heathers while I said that. They’re everywhere. They even showed up at the 7-11 yesterday. 

Veronica seemed to be okay with that so we walked over to our own table. It was really nice until Kurt and Ram showed up. 

  
  


**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

“Wow, Veronica’s really putting a lot of effort into this whole ‘being straight’ thing.”

Wait, did Heather Chandler  _ really  _ just say that? After she grilled me for like twenty minutes on how I made the whole thing up? Okay, no.

“Heather? I thought you said you thought I made this whole thing up for attention? But now you’re agreeing with me?”

“Heather, chill. I only said that because you were being a bitch about it. Someone needed to knock you down a peg and it worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks.”

“Did you see how she acted with him in the 7-11 yesterday?” Heather Chandler asked.

“Yeah, I was there, Heather, she was snuggled up with him,” I said.

“It was disgusting.” That comment was from Heather McNamara. 

“What do you mean? You’re not a lesbian too are you?” 

“No, I just mean it's disgusting that Veronica is trying to hide who she is because of you.”

“Because of me?? How could you say it's because of me? It's not my fault that Veronica is too insecure to deal with her shit.”

Heather Chandler decided it was her turn to talk. “Well, it kind of is your fault, Heather. She came out to you and you rejected her in the worst way possible.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do? Pretend I was interested in her when I’m straight? No way.”

“No one is saying that’s what you should have done, I’m just saying that you should have been nice about it instead of rambling on about how you hate her and how you will never talk to her again.”

“You know, I’m feeling pretty attacked right now so I’m just gonna leave.” I got up and left. I don’t care what they say about me. I know I did the right thing. Maybe not the right thing for Veronica but the right thing for me and in the end I value myself more than I value Veronica and that’s that. 

 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

“Heather I have to tell you something. It’s kind of important.”

“You can tell me anything! I promise I won’t judge.”

Okay, here we go.

“ I- I- I can’t say it”

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“This isn’t the time to be therapist McNamara. I don’t need help, well at least I don’t think I do. I just need to tell someone but I can’t.”

“If you can’t say it then write it down.”

“Oh, wow, that’s a good idea.” I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from my backpack and started to try and write it down. My hand is shaking too bad, I can’t do this.

“I don’t think I can.”

“Take your time, you don’t have to rush it.”

Okay, I’m just going to say it. 

“Heather, I like Veronica.”

“What?”

“Or at least I think I do.”

“No seriously, you mumbled, I have no idea what you said. Can you repeat yourself?”

I took another deep breath, “I like Veronica”.

“Like platonically or?”

“No, romantically. Well, I think I do. It’s confusing.”

“I totally support you, don’t get me wrong but I have a question. Is it okay for me to ask you?”

“Of course.”

“How do you know? Like how do you know you like her as more than just a friend?”

“Good question.” Really good question. A question I’m not sure I have the answer to. How do I know?

 

“Well, I’ve always thought she was really pretty, that’s why I let her into the group, she smells really really good, her personality is fantastic and for a while, I thought that I just desperately wanted to be her best friend or something. But when Heather started talking about how Veronica had a crush on her I got really jealous and seeing her with J.D. is also making me feel really jealous even though I know she doesn’t like him like that.” I can’t believe I managed to put that into words. “Never mind, I definitely like Veronica.”

“Come here,” Heather said opening her arms. She hugged me really hard and whispered “I accept you.”

“Thank you, but don’t tell anyone, if you do I will crucify you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not Heather Duke.”


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica breaksdown

**Veronica’s POV**

 

Okay, I’ve gotten myself into a bit of a tough situation here. It started off innocent enough, we were just making out, nothing more, I didn’t even realize where we were heading until now. I was too focused on controlling my gag reflex. Now my shirts off and his shirt is off. I’ll just tell him that I’m not in the mood. JD's a nice guy, he’ll understand right? Yeah. I’ll just tell him. Okay, Veronica, any day now. There is no way he’ll associate you not wanting to have sex with him as you being gay. 

 

“Veronica? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Now’s your chance, just tell him you don’t want to.

“No, everything’s fine.” What am I doing, why am I kissing him again?

“Woah, Veronica? Are you  _ sure  _ you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to force you into doing anything.”

“I said yes! You’re not forcing me to do anything, I  _ want  _ to do this.”

Well, no backing out now, I have to do this, I have to be committed to this. This is what I’m supposed to do, this is what  _ normal  _ girls do. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

This is weird, I haven’t seen Veronica all day. I wonder where she is. There’s Mac, maybe she’s seen her. 

 

“Heather!” I yelled.

“Heather!!” She yelled back. 

I ran up to her.

“Heather, I have to ask you something”

“I have to ask you something too. You first?”

“No, you.”

“Okay, do you have any idea why Veronica would be crying in the bathroom?”

“No? Wait, Veronica is crying? I should go check on her. You know, see if I can help.” I started to run towards the bathroom. Veronica never cries, not in public anyway, so whatever is bothering has to be something big.

Oh god, I can hear her sobbing from through the door. Ok, Heather, get it together, just because Veronica is crying doesn’t mean you have to.

I walked into the bathroom and knocked on the stall she was in. 

“Veronica? It’s me, Heather.”

“N-no one’s here.” 

I leaned against the door. “Veronica, I know that’s you and I could hear you crying from outside the bathroom, so are you going to open the door or are you going to make me crawl under the stall?”

She opened the door. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were all puffy but she still looked good. 

“What happened?”

She didn’t answer, she just hugged me. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I’m holding Veronica, I’m comforting Veronica. The only thing that could make this better is if she wasn’t crying. 

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Heather Duke walked in. She looked really confused, and for good reason. This must look pretty odd. At this point Veronica and I had sat down against the wall and Veronica was still sobbing and had her head nuzzled into my shoulder while I stroked her hair. God, she’s so perfect.

“What’s going on here?”

I shot her a look.

“You know what, I don’t want to know. I’ll just go use the bathroom on the second floor.”

 

“Now that she’s gone are you ready to tell me what’s going on?”

“Y-yeah. I should probably um talk about this. So um, you know how I’m dating J.D.?”

I nodded. I’m not sure where this is going but I’m really worried.

“Last night we, um we, well we, we um had sex.”

It was barely even a whisper. After Veronica said this she started crying even harder.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay.” I said while hugging her tighter. 

“No, no, it’s not okay! I didn’t want to but when he asked if I was sure I said yes and I don’t know why I said yes. I-I don’t know, Heather. I’m gay, I’m so gay, there’s no point in denying it and I never thought I’d ever do that, well I hoped I’d never do that and now that I have I just, I don’t know what to do.”

I rubbed her arm. “Why are you trying to hide it? Heather and I both accept you. We knew and we don’t see you any differently. You’re amazing just the way you are.”

“I know you guys do, but Heather doesn’t and I have to do this if I want her to continue talking to me, and anyway, she’s right, we live in Ohio. You two are the only ones who would accept me and I’m not trying to get ridiculed everyday.”

I hate Heather Duke, I hate her more than I have ever hated anyone before. Veronica is hurting, seriously hurting, because of her. If Heather would just get her head out of her ass Veronica would be okay.

“You don’t need Heather, the only person you need is me. A true friend who will accept you no matter what.” I kissed her forehead, stood up and held out my hand. “Come on, we better get to class.”

I helped Veronica up and walked her to English, it's on the way to my Calculus class, plus it lets me spend more time with her. We were already pretty late so I stopped her in the hallway and wiped away some of the left over tears. 

“It’ll all be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually.”

“Thank you so much, Heather.”

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and then walked into the classroom.

Holy. Shit. Veronica kissed me. Well she kissed my cheek but still. Does this mean she likes me? Chill out, Heather. She’s probably just being friendly. I mean I kissed her forehead and she didn’t think anything of it. Stop making a big deal out of everything. Besides, she likes Heather. Speaking of Heather, she just crashed into me. 

“Woah, what are you doing here. Class started like twenty minutes ago. What’s that on your cheek? Is that? Oh my god is that Veronica’s lipstick? Shit, you never told me you were going gay. Things not working out with men?”

“Shut up, Heather.”

“That’s really all you have to say? Where’s your snarky comeback.”

“I’m not wasting them on you anymore. I’m done with you. You broke Veronica.” I stormed off while making sure I shouldered her. 

I vaguely heard her say “what the fuck does she mean I broke Veronica?”

 


	6. I Can Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. is a bit of a dick.

**Veronica’s POV**

I can do this.

I did it once before so I can do it again. I can keep up the act. I can act like I like it. I should like it. Normal girls like it so why shouldn’t I?

I’m taking off my shirt and I feel something building up inside of me. My eyes are watering.

_ Come on, Veronica,  keep it together, you can do this. _

I’m taking off his shirt and it’s getting harder and harder to stop the tears. 

_ It wasn’t that bad last time. You can power through it one more time. _

I’m unzipping his pants and I completely lose it. I started bawling my eyes out and choking on my own spit.

_ Wow, I must look disgusting right now.  _

“Woah, hey? Veronica? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Did I do something? I’m sorry.”

“N-no, you didn’t do anything. Let’s keep going. Yeah, let's keep going. That’ll be good.”

I tried to continue undoing his pants but he pulled my hands away.

“Veronica! Stop. You’re obviously not okay. I mean you’re crying. What’s going on? Did I do something? I can’t try and help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you.”

I started sobbing even harder. “I-I can’t. I’m, I can’t. I just. I can’t. I’m. I’m. I’m so sorry.”

“No no no. Don’t be sorry. You don’t need to apologize for this. I completely understand. I want you to be comfortable when we do this.”

“J.D., I’m, I’m gay. I’m never going to be comfortable doing this with you. I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I wanted to be straight for you so bad. I wanted to be straight for me but I just can’t do this anymore. I’m too tired.”

“Oh, well um that was not what I expected.”

“You hate me, don’t you?”

“No! Of course not! You can’t help it. I support you. Correct me if I’m wrong but it seems like you’re not out to anyone yet so if you want I could be your fake boyfriend.”

“Really? That would actually be great because I’m not ready for all of the looks and judgement yet.”

“Of course! You’re still my friend and I kind of need the reputation boost so it's a win for both of us.”

Okay, I finally feel somewhat good about this whole mess. I’m no longer leading J.D. on but I still have some cover with the Heathers and the rest of the school. Life is kind of good. 

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

I can’t do this anymore. I can’t hide this anymore. I have to tell Veronica. I have to let her know how I feel. I have to let her know I feel the same way. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. 

I walk up to her house.

I knock on her door.

She opens it.

“Heather? What are you doing here? Did you call? Did we make plans? Sorry. I’m totally blanking.”

“Veronica, I want to be with you.”

“What?”

“I want to be with you. In a lesbian fantasy. I rejected you before because of my own denial. It took me awhile to come around but I’m coming around now and I’m ready to be with you. I’m ready for this. I wasn’t ready before but I am now. We can do this. We can be together. I know we can.”

Veronica doesn’t say anything. She just glares at me and her eyes are narrowed in the way they always get when she’s super angry but still trying to stay calm. 

 

**Veronica’s POV**

 

I have never been more mad in my life. Heather Duke is an even bigger bitch than I thought. I can’t believe I was ever attracted to her. 

“You thought you could tear me down and make me feel like shit just because you can’t find a way to deal with your feelings? Is that it?”

“Veronica. It. I was in denial.”

“Do you think I care? I was in denial too. But I worked through that and I came out to you and told you how I felt and you just stomped on my heart in the worst way. Your denial made me do things I never thought I would ever have to do. I had sex with J.D. because of you, Heather. I had sex with him! Do you have any idea how painful and hard that was for me? No. You don’t. Just leave me alone and don’t talk to me, alright?”

I shut the door in her face. 

I need to talk to someone about this.

Who can I talk to.

J.D.

I’ll talk to J.D. 

 

**J.D.’s POV**

 

I was just laying on my bed trying to relax when I got a call from Veronica. I better answer.

 

“Hey, Veronica! What’s up?”

“I need to talk to someone. Can you come over?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in a few.”

 

I grabbed my coat and my keys and bolted out the door. Veronica doesn’t like to talk about her feelings much so this must be really important. 

 

I knocked on her door. 

 

“J.D. you will never believe what just happened!” After that she started whispering. “Heather Duke just came out to me and said that she wanted to date me.”

“Wait? Really? Heather wants to go out with you? That’s great!”

“Shut up! Don’t talk so loud. My parents are home.”

“Oh right. Sorry.”

“Okay. Now shut up until we can get upstairs…”

 

We tiptoed up the stairs. It made me feel like we were still in a real relationship and actually had some reason to be sneaking around. 

 

“So anyway, as I was saying, she asked me out! Like what is going on??”

“Again, that’s good, right?”

“No! That’s not good! I had to reject her and I know how awful it feels to be rejected but I did it anyway… Jesus christ i’m a mess.” 

“Wait… Why would you reject her if you like her? Like I thought you had a crush on her? I thought you would be jumping for joy right now.” 

“I did like her. Until she rejected me, outed me, and pushed me towards you.”

Well that hurt a little bit.

“I mean, I’m glad we're friends but I never wanted to be involved with you romantically, or sexually for that matter. Besides, I think I like Heather Chandler now…”

 

Can Veronica ever make up her mind? She’s treating me like I’m one of her gal pals.

 

“Look, Veronica. I support you and all but I really don’t want to be your gossip buddy. I honestly don’t care which Heather you’re into right now because it will probably change within a month. I’ll still be your fake boyfriend in school but let's leave the girly stuff out of this relationship. You may be gay, but I’m not so don’t treat me like your gay best friend. I’m a man dammit. 

 

I stormed out of her house. 

It just hit me.

I may be the world’s biggest dick. 


	7. Need To, Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. and Veronica publicly get over their argument. Heather Duke comes on a little strong and J.D. puts her in her place.

**Veronica’s POV**

 

Since J.D. is being an asshole, I need to find someone else I can confide in for the time being.

I can’t talk to Heather because I need to talk  _ about  _ her.

I can’t talk to Heather because I stomped on her heart the same way she did to mine. 

So that just leaves… Heather?

Heather said that she and Heather accepted me so it shouldn’t be that bad, right?

I guess I don’t really have anything else to lose. Heather knows I’m gay, Heather knows I’m gay, and J.D. knows I’m gay. It won’t be long before the whole town knows I’m gay. 

 

“Hey, Heather? Can I talk to you?”

“Sure! What’s up?”

“You’ve probably figured this out by now but I’m just going to say it anyway. I’m gay.”

“Well obviously, but I’m glad you told me.”

“The main reason I’m telling you this is because I need to talk to someone and, well, you’re really the only person I can talk to about this. So um, I like Heather, um Chandler. Not Duke. Chandler.”

 

**Heather McNamara’s POV**

 

HoLy sHiT.

Veronica likes Heather, Heather likes Veronica. 

Life is magical and beautiful.

I need to get them together, but I can’t make it look like I’m trying to set them up. I want them to find each other on their own.

But like, a little help wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

No, it wouldn’t. 

Chansaw is going to be a thing. It has to be a thing so my heart can rest and my soul can be at peace. 

  
  


**J.D.’s POV**

I need to find Veronica and apologize. She knows I didn’t mean it but I still have to make things right. Plus things are going to start to look suspicious if we’re avoiding each other. 

There she is.

“Veronica! Wait up!” 

“Go away J.D., I don’t feel like being your gossip buddy today,” she yelled sourly. 

“Veronica! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any of it, I was a dick, I know.” I stopped running after her and  I noticed a small crowd of about twenty had formed so I decided to put on a little show to make our story believable. “Please, Veronica. Please forgive me, I’ll do anything.”

“And why should I?”

“Because,” I paused for a minute while I decided on my next words. “Because I love you Veronica.”

“Jesus christ, you have got to be kidding me.”

I walked up to her and whispered “just go with it.”

“I honestly love you Veronica. I hope you feel the same.”

Veronica smiled and didn’t even look forced, can you believe it?

“Of course I love you, you giant egg.” Then we kissed while everyone watched. “Come on, let's get out of here.” As we walked away I moved my arm down her back until it was on her butt because I knew everyone was watching and we had to plant a few ideas in there head.

Once we got to the 7-Eleven we started laughing. 

“They totally think we're going to fuck right now” Veronica stated. “Little do they know we’ve already tried that twice and it didn’t exactly go as planned.”

“We are really great actors, aren’t we? But I am seriously sorry. I really messed up.

“Don’t even worry about it. I was never mad, just trying to draw attention to our relationship so people don’t lose interest.”

“Damn, Veronica that was smart.”

“Yeah yeah I know, now shut up and buy me a slurpee nerd.”

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

I can’t just let the love of my life slip between my fingertips. I have to fight for Veronica. I may have hurt her but right now, she is hurting me more than I could ever hurt her. I have to tell her how I feel again. Veronica has to understand that she can’t possibly what I said to her earlier against me. If she’s going to hold anything against me, it should be her body. No Heather. Don’t go there, you can’t get distracted right now. You are a strong independent woman on a mission. I won’t rest until I get Veronica. 

I saw her in the hallway. I ran up to her and pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door. 

“Heather? What the hell are you doing?”

“You didn’t hear me before. So I have to restate it.”

“Heather you’re just wasting your time.”

“No, Veronica. Shut up and let me talk. It’s my turn.”

Veronica kept trying to interrupt me so I had to shut her up. I grabbed her face and kissed her. Hard. It felt amazing, I can’t believe I had been denying this part of myself for so long. This is the first time I’ve kissed someone without feeling the buildup of bile in the back of my throat. The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime, I could still feel the trace of her lips after she angrily shoved me off of her. I am now realizing I made a huge mistake, but I have to be confident in my decision.

“What the hell, Heather! I told you I’m not interested! You can’t just lock me in a classroom and hold me hostage so you can kiss me. You just robbed me of my first female kiss! Please, just leave. I can’t even look at you anymore.”

“But it was good wasn’t it? You can’t deny the electricity between us in that moment.” 

“It wasn’t awful… But I certainly never want to do that with you again. You need to leave me the hell alone. J.D. may be a dude, but I’m still in a relationship with him and I have a moral obligation to be loyal to him, and even if I wasn’t with J.D., I wouldn’t be with you either. Right here, right now, in this moment, you disgust me.”

“Shouldn’t we at least give it a try? What if we're soul mates? Wouldn’t it be awful if we just missed each other because of bad timing?”

“My soulmate would never treat me like this or put me through this much shit. So if you could excuse me, I have places to be.”

Veronica unlocked the door and walked out, leaving me standing there dumbstruck. This sucks.

 

**J.D.’s POV**

 

Veronica came to me looking clearly upset. 

“Woah woah woah, Veronica? What’s wrong? What’d I miss?”

She hugged me tightly and I could feel her breaths getting shakier and shakier each second. She pulled me into the bathroom and we went into the handicapped stall. If I didn’t know better I would say this was leading somewhere else. A few seconds after we got the stall locked, Veronica cracked and completely broke down in my arms. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Whatever it is, it’s going to be fine, and if its not then I’ll do whatever you need for me to fix it, okay? You just need to tell me what happened.”

“Heather Duke trapped me in a classroom and kissed me. She h-has no boundaries and no respect for me and my boundaries. She made me feel so violated.” She hiccupped. Her sadness is contagious. I felt as though I were about to cry just watching her break down.

“I’ll take care of this. I pull the whole ‘protective boyfriend’ card. But don’t worry. I’ll do it in private. I won’t out her in school.”

Veronica smiled and awarded me a little laugh. “Thanks J.D.. love you.”

I know she means it platonically but it doesn’t stop my heart from fluttering. Yup. I’ve fallen for a gay girl. 

 

I walked up to Heather after 8th period. 

“Hey Heather, want to go with me to 7-Eleven after school and have a little chat?”

“Um no thanks. I’m good. I’ll pass. I um, have plans.”

“Let me rephrase that. Hey Heather, you’re coming to 7-Eleven after school with me so we can chat. Unless you prefer for us to have it here.”

“Oh no, no. That won’t be necessary. 7-Eleven is fine for me.”

 

We rode over on my bike. I bought her a slurpee to ease her nerves. I don’t want to scare her. 

“So let’s talk. You made out with my girlfriend today.”

“You see that was a big misunderstanding.”

“So you didn’t make out with Veronica today?”

“No, I did but she wanted me too.”

“Alright look. I can see right through your lies. She is not into you. Back the hell off and stay away from her. You make her feel unsafe. If you continue to harass her you and I will have some problems. If you leave her alone, you and I will be just fine.”

“I find it funny that you think she’s actually into you.”

“Oh believe me, I know she’s not into me. I know what she is. But I also know that she despises you and will never want to be with you. And by the way, if you ever mention that piece of information again, I will deny everything, and it will be my word against yours and who are they more likely to believe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than normal to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a month, although I'm still not sure anyone actually reads this.


	8. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short bc I'm lazy and just wanted to get something out here cause I'm lame and haven't updated in like 2 months now. AnYway, get ready because there's a big storm coming. This chapter is kind of dull because it's just a lead in to bigger things. A door opener per say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was rushing, I didn't proof read all of this chapter so there are probably a lot of mistakes.

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know what just happened. J.D. knows Veronica is a lesbian? Is JD. gay? Are they mutual beards? What is even going on in this town? This is fucking Ohio?? There can’t be this many gays in OHIO. Whatever. Not the point.

I kissed Veronica.

I. Kissed. Veronica.

What the hell was I thinking? She already hated me and now she hates me even more. What the fuck Heather. 

You know what? Screw it. 

I’m done acting nice. I’m done pretending. Well, I mean, I’m not gonna come out, I’m not stupid, but I am gonna do what I want and stop trying to actively hide it. If I can’t have Veronica who’s to say I have to sit here and wait until I’m 30 to find love. 

 

**Heather McNamara’s POV**

 

I’m sitting with Heather and Veronica at lunch and I know they both want to make out with each other but they don’t know they’re both thinking that. I can’t be a meddler but I really need to meddle. Right as I’m about to say something Heather Duke sits down next to Veronica. Now normally this wouldn’t be a big deal but I’m not even 100% sure this is Heather. She looks so  _ different???  _ Like where did her hair go? She has a fucking crew cut? And? She’s? Not? Wearing? Green? What the fuck? She’s _actually_ wearing gray sweatpants and a black hoodie, I mean she doesn’t look bad, she’s totally killing it, but still. She’s a  _ Heather _ . 

Veronica starts to talk “Heather what are you-”

“Don’t worry about it Veronica. I’m over you. You’re not worth it and I’m doing great and I’m fine without you.”

I’m wondering if I’m missing something so I asked “am I missing something here?”

Heather answered “nah, Veronica and I just made out yesterday. No big deal.”

Veronica smacked the back of Heather’s head and whispered “keep your voice down.” then she continued in a regular voice “besides, we didn’t make out, you locked me in a classroom and kissed me. I did not kiss you.” 

“You say potato I say potato. Either way. Not worth the fuss. I’m over it. I’ve moved on to better, more important things.”

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

It was worth the fuss. I am not over it. I have not moved on to better more important things because there is nothing better or more important to me than Veronica. 

I got up and left.

 

**Heather McNamara’s POV**

 

“I’m just going to pretend that didn’t happen and excuse myself as well.” I said. 

Heather stood up. “Yeah, maybe I’ll leave too. I have to study for my Chem test and I don’t know shit.”

No. Heather can’t leave. The whole reason I’m leaving is so she and Veronica can be alone. 

“No! Don’t leave Veronica here by herself. Besides, Veronica's great at chem, right Veronica? You guys can work on your Chemistry together!” I not so gently pushed Heather back into her seat and ran off before she could object.

Score! I am  so good at this.

 

**Kurt’s POV**

 

Whew. Breathe Kurt. Breathe.

It’s not that big of a deal. I mean, everyone thinks Heather Duke is gay now that she has that haircut and no one’s giving her a hard time so why should I have to worry about my BEST FRIEND rejecting me. Plus, it’s not like I’m coming onto him or anything. I’ve got my mind set somewhere else and even if I was, he’d probably feel honored because let’s face it, I’m hot. If anything he’ll be offended that I don’t want to get with him. Not that I’d turn him down or anything cause like… Okay I’m getting side tracked. Ram is gonna be here any minute and I need to prepare because I know I’m feeling really confident now, but I know all that courage will be gone as soon as he walks through the door.

The doorbell rings. Crap.

“It’s open!” I yell because I don’t want to deal with opening the door with my sweaty, shaking, trembling hands. Ram walks in and we sit on the couch in my living room because my parents and sister aren’t home so I don’t have to worry about them overhearing. 

“You got any popcorn, dude? I’m starving and your mom buys the awesome ones that have the pop up bowl.” Ram is 17 years old and he still has the food based mindset of a 14 year old boy. 

“Yeah, but just wait a minute. I gotta tell you something.”

“Yeah man, what is it? Is it serious? You don’t have cancer do you? Cause that would really suck.”

“Relax Ram, it’s not bad, well at least I don’t think it’s bad. Ram I’m gay and I really like J.D.”

Ram was silent and maintained a straight face for a solid 5 seconds until he cracked a smile and started laughing. He patted me on the back and said “all right so  _ now  _ can we make some popcorn?”

That could not have gone better. 

 

**Ram’s POV**

 

Man, Kurt is so funny. Pretending to be gay forJ.D.? This kid gets me everytime. I don’t even know where he gets this high quality material anymore. 


	9. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke loses it.

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

I’m walking down the hallway and everyone is staring at me. Why? I’m walking into the cafeteria and people move away and stare from a distance. Why? The teachers have been giving me sympathetic looks. Why? Oh right, because I’m the impulsive lesbian that made out with Veronica and attempted to ruin her and J.D’s “perfect” relationship. How the whole school found out about this is still a mystery to me but who cares. I said I was done hiding and I can’t really go back on that now. 

I look around for Heather, just so that I have some place to sit. She’s gone. They’re all gone. Probably out to lunch, no need to invite me I guess.

I decide to sit down at another table. But which one? The jocks won’t talk to me and neither will anyone halfway popular. Kurt looks sympathetic but I know he can’t risk his reputation. I guess I’ll sit with the nerds. 

I walk to their table and sit down, but they just stare at me. We sit in silence until Dennis yells “You can’t sit with us!” 

He looks slightly remorseful and then continues in a softer tone, “we may be at the bottom of the food chain but we still can’t socialize with dykes. Go find your own people.”

He’s right.

I can’t try and ruin everyone’s rep but that doesn’t make me any less mad. I’m trying to keep it together but I feel myself getting ready to lose it. 

I start with an angry mocking whisper, “my own people?”

I start to raise my voice “My own PeopLe??”

Now I’m yelling and I appear to have caught the attention of most of the cafeteria. 

“You want me to sit with my ‘own people’ as if you people haven’t made that impossible to do!! Believe me, I would sit with my own people if I could!! But YOU people make it impossible for me to HAVE ANY PEOPLE. There’s probably at least fifteen more “dykes” or “fags” in this school that I can’t go eat with because THEY CAN’T COME OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! Who the FUCK do you think you are DENNIS??”

Now I’m really losing it. I tackle him and I’ve got him pinned to the ground. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay! But here’s something that can be put to question, how come you’ve never even touched a girl?? Trying to hide something with your homophobic comments, asshole?”

Now, I’ve started punching him and he’s yelling for help but I don’t care. I feel hot tears begin to run down my cheeks. I don’t know what I’m trying to achieve by doing this. 

 

**Kurt’s POV**

 

I feel kinda bad for Heather but like, I’m only out to Ram and I can’t risk having that label yet. Plus it didn’t seem like a big deal until I heard her start to yell. I looked over my shoulder to see Heather Duke shouting at a terrified Dennis. Nothing to worry about. Or at least that’s what I thought until Heather jumped on top of him and knocked him to the ground.

I wait to see if Dennis can fight her off. When he starts yelling for help, it becomes clear that he can’t and that’s when I decide to intervene. 

I calmly walk over to the table and push past the crowd of people that have gathered around them. I pull Heather off of Dennis but she’s still struggling and flailing her arms and yelling at him.

“Don’t fucking test me Dennis!! Put me down Kurt what the hell??” 

She whacked me in the face a couple of times, whether or not this was an accident, I don’t know. Now it’s very obvious she’s crying and she’s still screaming hysterically. 

“Dennis you fucking bastard son of a bitch! I hope you DIE”

Dennis wasn’t taking anymore shit, “Go to hell Heather!”

“Yeah okay, I’ll see you there dumbass!”

I carry Heather out of the lunch room and she seems like she might be starting to calm down.

I carry her out to the trash cans behind the school and set her down. She’s sobbing and we both sit down. 

I start stroking her head, you know cause she has no hair now. 

“Hey, shhh, calm down, stop crying”

“You made me look like an idiot in there”

“Hey, you did that all by yourself. What were you trying to do?”

Heather didn’t answer.

“I mean, if people weren’t talking to you before they’re definitely not gonna be talking to you now. There gonna be to scared to insult you though.”

“Hey kurt?” Heather said this very sweetly, I think I may be helping her. 

She slapped me across the face and said “go to hell” before getting up and walking away. 

Duke is back, stronger than ever before. Ha ha. 

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

It’s over. I’m going to walk into that school and pretend like nothing ever happened. That’s what I planned to do but well, plans change. 

The moment I walked through the doors Ms. Flemming was there waiting for me. 

“Um Heather” I kept walking.

“If I could just talk to you for a minute…” Just pretend you don’t hear her. 

“Heather Duke you come back here right this instant!” Fuck. 

 

“What do you want Ms. Flemming?”

“If you could just step inside my office for just a quick minute I thought that maybe we could talk.”

“I don’t have the time Ms. Flemming, I’m a busy person, I’ve got places to be.”

“On your way to another fight?” I stopped walking. “That’s right, I heard all about what happened yesterday and it’s not okay. Now we can have this talk, or we could suspend you. Your choice.”

“Suspension doesn’t sound like the worst option.”

“Well maybe not, but we would have to contact your parents and explain why you were suspended, and I’m assuming you’re not out to them yet, am I correct?”

 

At this point I had no choice but to walk into her office for a nice therapy sesh with good old flem. 

It was too long and boring to rehash the full details of it.

Did you know Ms. Flemming was super religious because I didn’t. She gave me the lecture of sin and how it's not too late to repent (Jesus christ get over yourself Ms. Flemming). 

I basically told her that I momentarily lost control and I realized my mistakes and that it won’t happen again. I said any bull shit phrases I needed to to get the hell out. 

 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

I need to find a way to make conversation with Veronica. We haven’t had anything more than small talk in the past three days. I’m tired of our conversations always ending with the same generic “oh have a nice day!” I can’t take it anymore. 

I see Veronica walking down the hallway and she walks up to me and says hello. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Did you hear about Heather Duke and the cafeteria?”

“I don’t think there’s a single person in this school that didn’t hear about it.”

We stood there kind of awkwardly for a minute. Don’t say it Heather, this could go badly, don’t say it. 

“Maybe we could go out for dinner and discuss that, among other things”

No no no, why did i say that why did I say that??

“Like on a date? I think I could make that work” Veronica said while blushing. 

“OkayI’llTextYou” I say super fast and then turn around and walk away. 

#Score!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update more regularly because people actually like this?? But it probably won't happen but we'll see.


	10. Officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues arise

**Kurt’s POV**

 

It’s saturday afternoon and I have absolutely nothing to do. I’m beyond bored to say the least.

I decide to phone Ram and see what he’s up to tonight.

“Hey Ram, what’re you doing tonight”

“I don’t know, I was gonna have a party but the ‘rents are staying home tonight so it’s a no go now”

“Wanna go to like Popeyes or something and get something to eat?”

“Yeah man, I’ll meet you there in 20.”

 

So like 25 minutes later I’m sitting down in Popeyes with Ram, then a hot guy walks in.

_Holy shit that guy is hot._

I can talk to Ram about this stuff, right? He’s cool with that, like he barely reacted when I told him so it’ll be no biggie.

I lean in closer to Ram, just in case the guy might hear me.

 

**Ram’s POV**

 

I’m with Kurt and were just chilling at Popeyes. I’m enjoying my usual three piece platter. 3 chicken thighs, mashed potatoes, and meaty green beans. Life was good.

Then Kurt leans over to me and says something I can never unhear.

“Ram, check out that guy over there,” then he shook his head away from me towards the right and I thought we were getting ready to make fun of him cause shit, he looks hella gay. Boy was I wrong. “He’s really hot, you think I should go talk to him?”

 

What. The. FUck.

 

“Dude, you’re not serious are you? The first time this joke was funny but now it’s just gay.”

 

“Yea I’m serious?? I told you this like over a week ago and you were fine with it! Hell, you barely even said anything.”

 

“Yeah cause I thought you were just messing around! I thought there was no way you could actually be a fag! Look dude, I’m sorry. But I can’t be your friend anymore, you’re just too…”

 

“Too what? Gay?”

 

“Yeah, sorry man.”

I got up and left. Maybe I was a little harsh and maybe I would’ve been slightly more okay with it a week ago, but all Heather Duke has done is prove that gays are fucking crazy, and I can’t be hanging around with people like that, it’ll look bad. You know, eat or be eaten. Plus, it’s only a matter of time before Kurt realizes he wants me to fuck him and I have to reject him and things get awkward. I had to do this for his own good.

 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

Veronica and I have been on a grand total of three _official_ dates and things could not be going better. We haven’t told anyone and if I’m being honest, I don’t really want to. It’s fun to just be “sneaking” around and doing our own thing. No one questions it because no one thinks anything of it because Veronica has J.D. and I’m Heather.

 

I honestly couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. I can’t believe I ever wasted my time on guys I didn’t like.

 

**Veronica’s POV**

 

It’s only been a couple of weeks but I think I might love heather, which is so weird. My emotions are moving so quick, I’m not used to it. I dated guys for months and never felt anything anywhere close to this.

 

I’m walking down the hallway and I see Heather and I feel my stomach flutter. We obviously can’t kiss in the hallway, but Heather pulls me into a tight hug. I never want to let go, she’s so warm and she smells so good. Fuck i want to kiss her so bad. But alas, I can’t. Not here anyway.

 

**Heather McNamara’s POV**

 

There has got to be something going on with heather and veronica. They act so weird whenever I walk up to them when they’re alone and I know I shouldn’t be reading this much into it but there’s so caught up in trying to flirt with each other that it seems like they don’t even notice I’m around anymore. Oh well, I’ll get over it. Eventually.

 

Besides, if I look on the bright side, this is exactly what I want to happen. The more they talk, the better chance they have of getting with each other, if they haven’t already. I mean they’ve been doing this very odd, very long, very tight looking, hug thing whenever they see each other in the hallway and I don’t think they realize that literally everyone can see them and literally everyone is judging them. Also, I’m pretty sure they were holding hands the other day at lunch but they won’t admit it.

“Hey, are you two holding hands under the table right now?”

Both of their arms moved in a flinch like motion very quickly and Heather said

“No, of course not”

 

They’re probably not _trying_ to hide anything from me, they probably just want to keep it on the down low.

Either way, I’m happy for them and I’ll get over my own petty feelings over being excluded.

 

**Kurt’s POV**

 

Now that I’m _officially_ out to Ram and have _officially_ had a negative reaction, I think it’s time I take the leap, rip off the bandaid, and go for what I deserve.

 

J.D.

 

I’ve already faced rejection in the cruelest way once today so it’s not like I’ve got anything to lose now. Besides, if this all goes poorly, I’ll just go hang with Duke. She hasn’t got any friends anymore either.

 

I shoot J.D. a quick text, I mean, we are buds after all. Before, I would have been worried about Veronica coming after me for asking me but Heather has given me the inside scoop. With any luck, J.D. will be just the same as Veronica.

 

_Me: Meet me at 7-11 after school, need to talk to you._

 

_J.D.: alright man but you’re buying My Slushie._

 

**J.D.’s POV**

 

I walk into 7-11 and Kurt’s standing there holding a blue raspberry slushie.

 

“On me, as promised” Kurt says as he hand me my slushie.

“Blue Raspberry? How’d you know?”

“I know you better than you think”

 

We just wander around the store for a bit as I wonder what he wanted to talk about and eventually end up outside.

 

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” I say.

All of the sudden Kurt looks a bit nervous.

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I’m here for you” I say, trying to draw him out.

Kurt smiles and laughs a bit.

“Yea, i don’t know why I’m so nervous, it's not big deal. I was just wondering if you'd want to go out sometime?”

This can not be going where I think it's going. When in doubt, play dumb, am i right?

“I’m confused, were already out?”

“No, I mean like on a date. I know that what's going on with you and Veronica isn’t real so I’m giving you another option. I really like you and I’d really love it if you’d go out with me sometime. On a date, as more than friends, more than what we are now.”

 

Oh no, I have to pause and think for a bit. I don’t understand why gay people seem to be so attracted to me. Veronica came after me as a beard, Kurt’s coming after me because I was a beard. Jesus Christ I just need to find someone straight.

 

“Kurt, I’m sorry, you’re great and all but I’m not gay. I’m not into dudes.”

“But, what about Veronica? She’s gay and you’re going out with her to cover something up, right?”

“I’m doing my friend a favor. Look man, I’m sorry but I’m not interested. I’m trying to be nice about this but I don’t think I can make it any clearer. No. Thanks.”

“Alright, its cool. I get it. Do you think we could forget this whole thing ever happened.”

“For sure, and remember, if you ever need to talk I’m here for you buddy.”

 

**Kurt’s POV**

 

_“Buddy” :(((((_

 

I’m _officially_ friendzoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very slow a boring chapter. Believe me I know, but please just hang in there and bare with me. All of this will eventually lead to something more interesting.


	11. Come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be confusing to follow, my brain is a mess

**Kurt’s POV**

 

Heather Duke and I have gotten a lot closer over the past few days, you know with the being gay and all thing that caused Ram to abandon me and the Heathers to abandon her. We’re both in the same boat… We have no other friends so it’s not really likely we have any other choice but to hang out with each other. It’s still nice though. 

 

We were having our first movie night together. I’m not gonna lie, I was kind of excited. Finally. We get to hang and cuddle without either of us pretending we want to bang. 

 

Half way through the movie i turned to Heather,

“Heather, I have to tell you something that is super super super embarrassing”

“More embarrassing than me locking Veronica in a classroom?”

“Well, not that embarrassing, but it’s still pretty fucking tragic.”

 

I told her the story of how I asked JD and out and made a complete ass out of myself. 

 

“You fucked up, but it's okay. He’ll realize what he’s missing. Now help me figure out what I should do with my hair when it grows back!” 

 

I love heather. 

 

**Ram’s POV**

 

It’s been a week since I found out about Kurt. 

He just looks so bummed out all the time now and it’s really bumming me out. Not that I care about his feelings or anything though. 

I can’t ask  _ him _ what’s going on but I can ask Heather Duke, so as she’s walking down the hallway I grab her by the arm, more aggressively than I meant to. I forgot we weren’t really friends anymore for a sec. 

“What the hell do you want Ram?!”

 

“Chill, I just gotta question to ask… What’s going on with Kurt? Is he okay? He looks so depressed?” I realize now how worried and needy and pathetic I sound, so i shrugged it off at the end with a “not that i care that much”. 

 

“Awwww, you miss him.”

 

“Do not”

“You totally do, but anyway. Of course he’s fucking depressed. You. Dropped. Him. On. His. Ass. at one of his most vulnerable moments you fucking bastard.”

 

“So this is all my fault?”

 

“Yeah pretty much. Well I guess a little bit of JD too but that’s a different story.”

 

“Wait, what the fuck happened with JD?”

 

“Nothing big really, kurt just asked him out and he rejected him”

 

“JD is such an ass. I swear I could kill him right now. Where the fuck is he”

 

“Ram, Jesus Christ, calm down”

 

I see JD walking down the hallway. 

 

“Hey dickhead!” he puts his head down and turns the other way. 

“Yeah, you know i’m talking to you. Don’t turn around jackass” I run his direction and grab his shoulders and slam him against a group of lockers. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are JD… what does that even stand for, jack ass douchebag?” He doesn't respond. He just looks at the ground. “Yeah, that’s what i fucking thought you fucker, and you listen here and listen good.” i got a little closer because I didn’t want to embarrass Kurt. “Kurt is a great guy and you would be fucking lucky to date him. You have no standards and you’re a sorry excuse for a man” 

 

As i’m turning to walk away I hear JD say “stay the fuck away from me Ram. Fucking psycho” Without missing a beat I turned and punched JD right in the face and walked away. I saw Kurt watching me so I walked up to him and I hugged him. 

 

“I’m sorry man. I was a dick. Do you forgive me?”

 

“Hell yeah. Fist me!” 

 

I was a little bit confused, then I saw his fist. 

 

“Hell yeah” i said back and fist bumped him. 

Gays are actually pretty cool. Who knew? 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

I can’t fucking take it anymore. I love Veronica so much. I shoot her a quick text 

 

_ Meet me in the bathroom in 5  _

 

Nothing dirty or anything, just PG making out. 

 

She just sends back a smiley face 

 

I go to the bathroom and Veronica’s already there. 

 

We start making out against the wall for a solid 4 minutes until we hear the door open and we pull apart really quickly but it’s still super fucking obvious because of our hair. Its fucking courtney. This could actually not get any worse. 

 

Courtney starts talking 

“Oh. My. God. Westerburg has lesbians? Yuck.” 

 

She pulls out her phone and takes a picture. “People are not going to believe this when they hear.”

 

I walk forward to courtney and try to reason with her, “Courtney, c’mon. We used to be friends. This isn’t fair for us. You don’t really want to ruin my life do you?”

 

“Stay back lesbo, don’t want you catching feelings for me. I’ll go use the 1st floor bathroom since you dykes seem to have contaminated this one.”

 

She walked out. I looked at Veronica. We both look fucking terrified. Veronica started crying. 

 

“What the fuck are we gonna do?”

 

“I don’t know man, I don’t know”

 

I went back to class. It was the last period of the day. As soon as the bell rings, i’m just going to run, no, not run,  _ walk  _ out very quickly and leave. I’ll text veronica to meet me somewhere and I guess we’ll just enjoy our last day as closeted lesbians. Lord knows the closet door will be ripped down by the end of the day today.

 

I couldn’t even concentrate on anything being said. Finally the bell rang and I walked out very quickly, texting veronica to meet me at my house. 

 

As i’m walking out kurt runs up to me and puts his arm around me, “hey dude, welcome to the club” he ruffled my hair and then ran off with Heather duke. 

 

Shit, people already know. 

 

Dennis walked past me with his geek friends and turned my way while walking past me and said “damn, must be a heather thing i guess. I’d get closer but i don’t want you going bat shit on me like the other dyke”

 

People kept shouting things at me as i walked closer to the door, i couldn’t even bother to try and differentiate the different sayings anymore. I got in my car and sped to my house and Veronica was already sitting on my porch looking super upset. It broke my heart. 

 

I hugged her. “Everything will be okay, we’ll get through this together,”

 

“I’m gonna have to come out to my parents. It's not like I have a choice anymore. Everyone knows which means everyone else will know soon, this sucks”

 

Shit, i just realized i’ll have to come out to my parents too. 


	12. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica comes out to her parents and the whole school knows. There are some consequences??

**Veronica’s POV**

 

I’m at my house with heather chandler and we’re getting ready to come out to my parents. My parents are best buds with Courtney’s parents so I figure it’s important that I tell them quickly, so they hear it from me rather than that bitch Courtney. 

 

I have never felt so nervous in my entire life. My heart is pounding in my chest. It feels like when I was coming out to Duke only 10 times more intense. I want to just curl up in a ball and hide in a corner and never show my face ever again. My parents never talk about anything gay which almost makes it worse. The not knowing how they will react, it wouldn’t be as bad if i knew it would be negative, then at least I would know what to expect. 

 

Heather pats my back and kisses my cheek, “it’s all going to be okay, you’re with me” she says calmly. How the hell does she stay so calm? I grab her hand and we walk down the stairs to greet my parents. I feel a lump in my throat. What if i can’t talk? What am i going to do if they don’t except me? What if they kick me out? Where would I go? Enough. 

 

“Heather! Always a pleasure to see you!” - that would be my mom. She loves heather. I wonder if she’ll still love heather once she finds out. 

 

“Hey mom, can you get dad in here? It’s kind of important”

She looks confused but she calls for him. He walks in. crap. It’s time. I can’t back out. You have to talk.

 

okay, okay. You can do this. It’s not that hard. It’s just two sentences. Nine little words. What’s the worst that could happen? I’d like to think that I’m their daughter and that they  won’t /completely/ reject me. No time to practice, just go.

 

“Mom, dad. I’m gay and heather is my girlfriend” I shut my eyes really tight after they said that. 

 

Silence. Complete Silence. I’m too scared to open my eyes. 

All of the sudden I feel a warmth around me. I open one eye and my parents are hugging me. 

 

“Honey we don’t care if you’re gay or straight or whatever! You’re our daughter and we love you” my dad says supportively. They both kiss my cheeks. 

 

“And we love Heather!” My mom adds as she pulls heather into the hug. 

 

I don’t even know what I was scared of. I just feel kind of silly now. I don’t care what the bitches at Westerberg think now, it doesn’t matter to me because I’m happy with my family and Heather. 

 

My parents finally let us go and we head up to my room for a few minutes. 

 

Heather says she better get going because she still needs to talk to her parents. 

 

“Do you want me to come with you so we can do it together like you did for me?”

 

“I really appreciate your offer Veronica, but I’d really feel more comfortable if I did it myself.”

 

“I understand, I love you and good luck”

 

We kiss goodbye. 

 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

Ha. Sike! My parents aren’t finding out about this are you fucking kidding me. 

 

**Heather Duke’s POV**

 

Veronica and Heather have gone public now. Wow. I’m happy for them, I really am. I just find it funny how all these Westerberg motherfuckers are still harassing me about being gay, but when two lipstick lesbians openly announce that they're basically fucking, no one gives a shit for longer than a day and turns it into a way to harass me? That’s when I get pissed. But it’s so great for Heather Chandler, I’m so happy for her. Just so fucking happy. 

 

I’m walking down the hallway. I get shouldered into a locker by one of the basketball jocks. 

“Hey dyke face! Jealous Veronica got snagged by the hot Heather?”

Fuck. You. 

 

Heather and Veronica are laughing in the hallway together. Not being bothered by dicks. I walk up to them and put my arms around them. 

 

“Hey gals, heard the news, I was thinking since we're all dykes now, ya’ll could start sitting with me again instead of pretending you don’t know who I am, right? We could have our own table just for dykes!”

They just stared at me. 

“Of course I’m kidding! I wouldn’t want to infringe on your happiness anyway! I’m over it. Truly”

 

I walked away, and this time I’m kind of over it. I think I just need to yell at Chandler once and I’ll be good to go. 

 

I see Heather walking out of the cafeteria without Veronica so I immediately get up to follow her. 

 

I wait for her outside, following her in would be borderline stalkerish. She walks out and I step in front of her. 

 

“Alright  _ Heather _ , I get that you don’t want to be friends with me. Quite frankly I don’t want to be friends with you either. You were the reason I stayed in the closet for so long and consequently, the reason I didn’t get Veronica. But hey, you got her, you didn’t lose your friends, you don’t get harassed daily, you don’t get shoved or made fun of, you didn’t have a psycho melt down, you don’t have ms fleming threatening to out you every other day, you just get to live your life, like nothing has changed. So good for you. Remember that when you feel like ignoring me or being a bitch to me. You have  _ everything _ and I have  _ nothing _ so thanks a lot”

 

Heather is crying but I don’t care. I don’t even let her respond. I just walk away. Kurt is waiting for me at the end of the hall, he walks me to his table and let’s me sit in between him and Ram.

 

I’m good. I’m over Veronica. 

 

**J.D.’s POV**

 

It’s great that Veronica is out and all, like I’m so beyond happy for her. But… it kind of sucks for me. Everyone thought we dated and now they know it was all a big show. They all think I’m gay now but I’m not. How am I supposed to ever get another girl when all these people only know me as Veronica’s gay fake boyfriend? 

 

I’m walking down the hallway and Ram is walking towards me with all of the football jocks minus Kurt. 

Ram shoves me “hey lady, you got a date tonight? A date with dicks? Fucking faggot. You can’t even get a dude to date you so you had to date a lesbian? Man that’s pathetic.”

 

All the guys started ragging on me. It was fine when it was just words, although it was getting annoying. Really annoying.

Out of nowhere I couldn’t handle it and I just punched Ram in the face. Right in the nose. His nose is bleeding and everyone looks super pissed. It’s 12-1. This was a mistake. Soon their all pounding me. Punches, slaps, kicks. Doesn’t matter I’m on the ground in pain. I thought it would never end until I heard Kurt yelling for them all to stop.

 

“Jesus Christ. He was just trying to be a good friend to Veronica. You guys should take some notes. C’mon Ram, J.D. is our  _ friend _ . We don’t beat up friends.”

 

“I was just trying to -”

 

“I know what you were trying to do Ram, and it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed my hand and helped me up. “C’mon we gotta get you cleaned up”

 

I’m limping along in pain and I guess ram feels bad because he walks over and helps Kurt carry me out. He looks super upset. 

 

“Hey man, I’m sorry. I know you’re not a fag, and even if you are, it shouldn’t matter. I shouldn’t have done that. It was real dick move. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s all good man. Don’t even worry about it. We’re good.”


	13. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole mess and i'm sorry. Just bear with me. A lot of shit and character development and happens and I promise it's going to lead in to something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave feedback because i want you all to like this but I can't make things better without feedback :)

**J.D.’s POV**

 

Alright, i’m done moping. I can’t pretend to have a girlfriend anymore but I’m not going to let that get me down. Westerburg is a huge school and there are plenty of females here that I can go for. I won’t be getting myself down. I’m awesome. I can do anything. Plus there’s a party at Heather Chandler’s tonight so everyone will be all boozed up and it will definitely be a hell of a lot easier for me to make a move. Hopefully everyone will be too drunk to think I’m gay.

 

**Heather Chandler’s POV**

 

I call everyone to order.

Me, Veronica, Mac, Kurt, and Ram are putting together a list for the party.

This won’t be like the other parties that I’ve thrown in the past. This one will be fancy trashy. Not just anyone can come. Especially considering recent events. I only want people that aren’t going to cause drama to be there.

 

“I think that JD should come” asserted veronica.

Ram didn’t agree. “Oh hell no! Yeah I guess I’m cool with JD and all but I don’t want him causing drama and there will defs be drama with him and Kurt, no offense Kurt, and the rest of the school.”

“Okay, so JD’s a no?” I question.

“Heather! How could you say that?” Veronica is not happy with me. “JD is all alone now. We have to include him!”

“Ram, it’s really fine. I can just keep my distance from JD. It’s not like anyone will know that anything is weird.”

“Alright, so that settles it. JD is officially coming.” I say.

 

It’s quiet for a little bit and Kurt looks like he wants to say something.

He finally speaks up.

“We should invite Heather Duke.”

“What????” I yell, outraged and confused.

“I actually agree with Kurt” Mac chimed in. “She’s really alone and I’m worried about her. We might not get along with her but she’s still a person and she’s struggling and we should be there for her.”

 

I don’t trust Duke. She’s crazy. She’s off the rails. I never know what she’s going to do next and that makes me extremely nervous. But I guess I get what Mac is saying. Plus she’d be super pissed if I didn’t invite her so I guess I have to.

 

“Yeah. Fine. Duke can come.”

 

**Kurt’s POV**

 

I’m so happy that Chandler agreed to let Duke come. She needs people and she’s like my best friend ever.

 

I shoot her a quick text

 

_Meet at mine in 20 to get ready?_

 

It only takes her a few minutes to reply

 

_:))))_

 

I love hanging with heather, we always have so much fun.

 

20 minutes pass and heather is in my room and we’re getting ready. Heather brought over like half of her closet and we’re picking out what to wear.

For heather we decided on a dark forest green t shirt with a denim button up t shirt over it and leggings. She’s killing it!

 

For me, heather picked out a white t shirt and we decided on my denim jacket with the fur inside.

Heather helped me put on my mascara and eyeliner because I’m a hot mess and can never get it on right.

Before we head out heather says

“kurt, i love hanging out with you, but i gotta be honest. I’m really lonely.” she paused. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re always here for me and i love that, but i just really miss my girls.”

 

“I totally feel that. Ram is being supportive and all, but i can tell that he’s a little distant. Everything feels kind of strained between us now and i wish things could go back to the way they were before.”

 

“Coming out really sucks”

“Agreed” I echoed. I stood up. “I think we better get going before we drown in our own misery. And hey, maybe one of us will meet someone tonight.”

“That’s the spirit!”

 

**J.D’s POV**

 

I pull up in front of Heather’s house on my bike. Cool. I brush my hair out of my face. Cool. I washed my trench coat for the first time in months. I don’t smell. I bought a new flannel, it’s red. New color, new me. I stride through the front door, calm is radiating off of every inch of me.

 

I see a girl all by herself, I don’t recognize her. This could be my shot. There is no way that people from other schools know what happened.

 

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but um. Did you just fart?”

“Excuse me, who are you?”

“Because you just blew me away.”

She laughed a little bit. #Score!

“Hi, I’m JD. And you?”

“Jessica. Wait. Did you say you were JD?”

“Um yeah?”

“You’re the guy that dated veronica?” shit. “Don’t talk to me fag. I have nothing to hide.”

 

She speed walked away from me.

“How the fuck does everyone already know!” I shouted as I slammed my fist down on the table. Everyone stared at me. I put my hands up. “Stop looking at me! I’m fine.”

 

Time to go hide in the bathroom :)

 

**Duke’s POV**

 

While Kurt and I may have arrived together, we definitely didn’t stay together. When Kurt went to make Ram and the other football guys uncomfortable with his new makeup, I took a different route. I went to go pound shots to forget my sorrows. You know, the usual :)

Best decision to have ever been made. I met this girl from another school, I think it may have been Clayton prep. I’m not sure now. We started taking shots together. By the time we were on our third one she was complimenting my head. Not gonna lie, she’s hot as fuck. Don’t ask me how any of this happened because i was blasted as shit, but we went back to her place. Anyway, long story short. Duke’s got a girlfriend :)

Y'all never thought it would happen but it did. Fuck veronica sawyer and heather chandler. I’m about to have my own fucking fairytale.

 

**JD’s POV**

 

Everything fucking sucks. I hate everyone. I’m drinking and it’s not even helping. It’s just making me sadder. Why the fuck did fucking Kurt and Ram have to convince me to go out with Veronica? Why did I volunteer to be her fucking beard? Why did I continue to be her beard when she got into an actual relationship? Why did I let myself get into this mess?

 

I look to my left and I see Kurt and Ram dancing on a table. Kurt is having so much fun, he’s laughing, he’s smiling, he’s having the time of his life. But not me. I’m here in this corner, moping and being a depressed bitch. If only I were gay. Then I could be in a relationship with Kurt and we could be happy and everything in the world would be right, right?

 

I sit in the corner for about four more minutes just watching Kurt move. His arms, his legs, his ass, his whole fucking body. I realized something. He’s kind of beautiful. Not just kind of beautiful. He’s really fucking hot. And I guess if everyone thinks I’m gay, I should probably give guys a shot right? It’s only fair.

 

I text Kurt. (need to be discreeeeeet)

 

_NEed 2 talk to u now. Urgetn._

 

I watch him pull his phone out of his back pocket. He looks at me. His fucking eyes. He waves goodbye to Ram really quick but Ram is too drunk to even notice. He walks over to me. I grab his hand and pull him down a hallway and into a closet. Fitting right?

 

“JD… what’re you doing”

“Shhhh. Just. Please”

I start kissing him. I don’t know how I feel but I just keep kissing him like my whole life depends on it. He’s kissing me back. I can’t think of anything else. I’m so consumed in the moment. I’m running my hands through his hair. He’s grabbing my ass. He shimmies out of his jacket and I pull his shirt over his head. Now we’re on the ground, smooshed against each other in this tiny ass closet. I’m kissing his chest and then I’m sucking on his neck. He’s running his hands all over me. _This is amazing_ I think. I could do this forever, but my phone rings.

 

“One second” i breathe out. It’s heather McNamara.

“Hey what’s up heather?”

“I’m leaving soon so if you want a ride come out front.”

“Uh, can you give me like 15 minutes?”

“Not really, no. My parents found out I lied so I have to be home like now. Are you coming or not?"

“Yeah. uh. I’ll be right out. Bye” I hang up.

 

I get up off of Kurt.

“Sorry man. I got to go. Um. Thanks, but let's not talk about this.”

 

I rush out of the closet and leave Kurt in there looking confused.

 

What. the. Fuck.

 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the weird phrasing/formatting, I don't really know what's going on. I would really appreciate it if you would comment your thoughts. I will most likely continue this story if people like it.


End file.
